highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alcahona1095/High School DxD BorN Episode 11 Review
Well, this episode is an interesting one, but is kind of hard to judge since there are two parts of me that are clashing within me: the fellow DxD reader and the curious DxD anime viewer. It is hard to take something we addore to a new angle, but you also want to see how it will go. Anyway on with the review. Lets go with the plot of this episode, as it is not part of LN we all have read (I assume) and it is taking its own course. We are left with Issei wanting to go to see Vali, but that action will not suit well with his relantionship with the Underworld. Nonetheless Issei and the rest insist to the Maous Sirzechs and Ajuka who are present. At the end they agree and Ajuka Beelzebub approches Issei to"change" something within him (readers might have guessed this action). We cut now to Ise and Koneko trying to make a deal with Kuroka, but the price to pay is one they aren't willing to do. So after Issei stops Kuroka and keept inisisting her, she found the situation boring and Vali reveals himself from the shadows with Bikou and Arthur. After a little tease from both Vali and Arthur, they agree to only take them to the dimesional gap. Once the Gremory group and Arthur are ready the go to the DG with a 1 hour limit barrier to protect them; Arthur leaves them with a small warning and then leaves. Our heroes find Rias but she still seems to be controlled by the curse and start a fight. However they noticed that she is still counsious and try to reach with they're. When there seems to be some hope the piece of the JD Scale Mail that was affected by the curse comes from within Riad and takes the form of a female version of the BG BB, making Rias being controlled again by the curse. The only way to save her is for Issei to fight her. Issei is refuses at first but after being convinced he takes on Rias on a one on one match. It is pretty interesting on how the are using this curse to make Issei and Rias relationship grow. So far I have been ok with some of the changes (but not all of them), and have made Irina and Rossewisse have more screen time than what we saw on Vol. 5-7; but there us the purist inside me that screams and naggs for it is not like the LN. It hurts a litlle since I liked hoe the story in the LN has gone so far, but I enjoyed them, and I want to see where it ends since we are in our final week of BorN. ''' Plus we '''FINALLY get to see Rosse eyecatches, little skin yeah but...It is better to have some skin of Rossewisse than no Roswisse. So overall I'm just ok with the changes sure some of them might not have been the best but it's all for the ride. Hopes are high that episode 12 ends on a good note for both LN purist and Anime viwers (and for a Season 4 if possible) Plot: 7/10 Fight: 6.5/10 (since there wasn't much of it) Animation: 8/10 Sound: 8/10 Fanservice: 7/10 Overall: 7.3/10 Lets us hope that the Chichigami can save our ending. (This is all personal opinion so I it might change if the ending isn't that good) Category:Blog posts